1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for performing image processing.
2. Related Background Art
A typical example of an image processing apparatus is an apparatus for defining an image area corresponding to an original image in an image memory, and expanding the original image read by an image reading means to cover the entire image area.
However, when an original image is read and image editing such as image synthesis is to be performed, a read area desired by an operator is often just a part of the original image, and this area must be expanded in a proper location. In this case, image memory access time, unnecessary data erasure time, and editing time are prolonged, and complicated operations are required while the image is being read. As a result, processing efficiency in editing is degraded.